


Reason

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gentle Kissing, Ghosts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Две матери, обе неродные, одна из них мертвая. Но у всего происходящего всегда есть свои причины.
Relationships: Delia Deetz/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	Reason

Хвататься за соломинку, последний шанс на счастье – решение опрометчивое. Страх одиночества, опутывающий горло тисками, проходит, но бежать уже некуда. Да и стыдно. Чарльз пытался заполнить дыру, образовавшуюся на месте покойной жены: в жизни, в доме, в семье, в постели… Как и брошенная после долгих лет брака Делия.

Они не стали родными, они не остались чужими. Делия и Чарльз, Барбара и Адам – странная семья для юной Лидии Дитц. Вот только семья и счастливая супружеская пара, увы, не одно и тоже.

Внутри Делии пышет огонь, вечный и неумолимый, за ярким пламенем которого она прячет боль – и надеется, что однажды она в нем сгорит. А Чарльз…

Ссоры дочери и отца стали редкими – но не менее болезненными. И теперь Лидия идет к Делии не чтобы съязвить, а за пониманием и утешением

\- Он не сможет прятаться вечно от самого себя, - устало качает головой Лидия, пока мачеха гладит ее по волосам.

Не сможет, но пытается – и довольно успешно. Командировка за командировкой: так бежать подальше от шумного Нью-Йорка, чтобы летать в него чаще, чем ходить в магазин за хлебом. Сначала Делия злилась, печалилась, но…

С ужасом поняла, что так ей и самой легче. Одиночества больше нет: пустоту заполняет не столько муж, сколько взрослеющая и открывшая ей сердце падчерица, коллеги на новой работе и... Барбара.

Адам стал чаще пропадать по ту сторону – и реже возвращаться. Барбара ходила с ним, и не раз, но почему-то тепло родного, пусть и изменившегося дома, манило ее к себе. Живые все еще ближе мертвых. Может, ей никогда не заменить Лидии маму, но она была не одна.

Две матери, обе неродные, одна из них мертвая. Но у всего происходящего всегда есть свои причины.

Когда Лидия, наконец нашедшая себе друзей, уходит гулять – и пропадает часами, Делия и Барбара часто остаются вдвоем. Мило болтают о всякой ерунде. Барбара смотрит телевизор, чтобы не потерять связи с реальным миром за пределами их дома. Делия вышивает. И в спокойном молчании, царящем между ними, двумя женщинами в одной комнате, едва ли не больше тепла и уюта, чем в их разговорах.

Чарльз звонит, чтобы усталым и почти безразличным голосом предупредить – задержится еще на две недели. «Целую, пока», - и гудки в телефонной трубке, которым бесполезно предъявлять претензии.

С удивлением Делия, сидящая на диване в домашнем розовом халате, понимает, что по ее щекам начинают течь слезы. Может, без Чарльза и бывает легче, но они все еще одна семья. И семья – это то, что она боится потерять сильнее всего на свете.

Не понимая, что уже имеющееся никто у нее не отнимет.

\- Хэй, ну что ты, дорогая, не плачь…

Плечо у Барбары на удивление теплое, живое, крепкое, такое человеческое, что сложно поверить – тело ее уже давно сгнило в земле здешнего кладбища. Пальцы утирают слезы, глаза блестят заботой и нежностью – и Делия сама теряет момент, когда касается губами ее губ: розовых и полных крови на вид.

Ошарашенная Барбара замирает на долю секунды – а потом все же отвечает на поцелуй, и губы ее мягкие, а язык теплый и влажный.

\- Я… замужняя женщина, - смеется Делия, прерывая поцелуй не прекращая плакать: Барбара держит ее лицо в своих ладонях, - и целуюсь с призраком…

\- С призраком замужней женщины, - усмехается девушка ей в ответ. – Вот она, новая Барбара, начинающая увлекательную жизнь после смерти… Мне… отстраниться? – с грустью в голосе спрашивает она.

\- Что бы сейчас не происходило, - шепчет Делия ей на ухо, и Барбара вздрагивает. – У этого есть своя причина. Жизненный урок, который лучше запомнить.

Прежде, чем Барбара находит, что сказать ей в ответ, Делия снова ее целует – жарче, чем прежде. И каждая из них, впервые за долгое время, чувствует себя действительно живой.


End file.
